Richard Mannall (c1830-1917)
}} Biography He arrived in New South Wales in 1855 on the Speedy as an assisted immigrant. Obituary The Late Mr. R. Mannall. Mr. Richard Mannall, who died at the residence of his daughter, Mrs. B. Bullard, of Mosman, on Tuesday aftenoon, after an illness of but a few days, was an old and well-known resident of Maitland, he having lived in the town for upwards of half a century. He was born in Suffolk 87 years ago, and served his apprenticeship as a carpenter and joiner in London. Amongst the many works he did there was assisting in putting in fittings in St. James' Palace. In 1852 he was present at the funeral of the Duke of Wellington, and shortly afterwards volunteered for service in the Crimean War, but being under the required height he was rejected. With his brother, Mr. James Mannall, he then decided to come to Australia, and they left England on December 31, 1854, in the sailing ship Speedy, arriving in Sydney on April 9 following. On the same boat was the lady the late Mr. Mannall subsequently married. Most of those who were on that ship eventually settled on the Hunter, many well-known families in the Maitland disrict being included in the number. Deceased and his brother came to East Maitland, and carried on business as contractors. They afterwards removed to West Maitland, Mr. Richard Mannall accepting a postion as foreman with Mr, Thomas Cooper and later that of contracting foreman with the late Mr. Robert Hyndes, he occupying the Iatter position for thirty years. Mr. James Mannall, after a while, went to the tin fields in the Inverell district, where he spent some years, and then retired, and returned to England. The late Mr: Richard Mannall retired 20 years ago, and for the pas seven years he had been living at Mosman, He had lived an active life, and being possessed of a good memnory could relate many interesting stories of early Maitland. In the early political days he had some exciting experiences. The late Mr. Mannall joined the Grand United Order of Oddfellows in 1864, and still being a member at the time of his death was probably the oldest member of the Maitland Iodge. He was present at the opening by the Governor Sir Wiilliam Dennison, on March 3, 1857; of the Newcastle to Maitland railway, During his residence in the district his uprightness and integrity made him many friends, and he earned the respect of all with whom he came in contact. He leaves a family of three sons and one daughter — Messrs. Albert, Charles J . (ex-Mayor of West Maitland), and Walter Mannall (of Neutral Bay), and Mrs. Bullard. His wife died in 1899. The funeral took place yesterday afternoon, the remains being brought to West Maitland station by the 2.15 train, thence to the Methodist cemetery at East Maitland. Rev. J. C. Hill officiated. The chief mourners were deceased's three. sons; Messrs. Eric Mannall and Alex. Bullard, grandsons ; Mr. J. Emerton (Jesmond), brother-in-law ; and Mr. G. Saunders (Adamstown). Amongst those in attendance were Lieut.-Colonol Nicholson, M.L.A., and Alderman McLauchlin, Mayor. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Resided in New South Wales